


Blood Trail

by frosen2solid



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosen2solid/pseuds/frosen2solid
Summary: JohnTen set in Mafia au





	1. Chapter 1

It splashed against the wall, like countless flower petals have fallen according to the wind pattern, liquid darkness adorned the gallant painting of a Joseon warrior, besides her. Her hair is cascading on her back as if it tries to focus on her arterial wound that's gushing her life away in small seconds, it's seeping steadily into her white dress.

The man with medium stature, Johnny presumed, is clothed by shadow, he lays her gently against an ebony velvety chair that Nana liked.

  
Slightest ray of moon peaked under the blind, illuminated their surrounding and it's casting the ethereal glow on her.  
Everything looks surreal, she was enveloped by vermilion.

  
Im Jin Ah or mostly known by"Nana" The firstborn, the legal heir of Im Mafia Empire was slain in front of Johnny, her trusted aide, her faithful friend.

  
Johnny leaps towards her killer, after he regained his composure, from seconds he waste. He tries to elbow the killer on the chin, but he was evaded. The killer who worn leather glove, swiftly kick him in the stomach that masterfully he deflected. But, seconds later he earned a dropkick that landed on his stomach that makes him growl in pain.

  
He endured his pain, cocked his gun, casting the bullet that crashed the side of the killer's google. It revealed an eye, that's alike to fox eyes, beautiful but deadly. It narrowed with a grin on his face that covered by a mask.

  
Before Johnny can retaliate, he was rendered unconscious by an attack to his medulla oblongata.

  
\---

  
Drizzles falls down, dampened the cries of Nana's relatives, a few of her half-brother and sister, are also there, trying to show their best act of being sad (although, Johnny knows, that most of them are thrilled to be chosen as the next in line to replace Nana in their father's throne).

  
Nana was lively and pretty, flawless as a human, envied and adored. But the dead, rob her away and left them with a shell of former Nana.

  
Her father, Im Seo Hwan, stood silently beside her coffin, tears welling in his eyes. He muttered a prayer, so Nana's soul could cross safely to heaven.

  
The priest finished his prayer, the coffin, lifted to the ground, buried by discordant sound from diggers that smeared the earth atop of her coffin.

  
Her father is heartbroken, the golden apple of his eyes is no longer there, he wails and drops his head on top on the cemetery ground, regretfully. Johnny flinch, surprise that the head of the cold-blooded mafia syndicate can shed mournful tears too.

  
After minutes passed, the fourth, no, third in line, Moon Taeil, strides with confident gait toward the defeated father. He lends his condolences tearfully with soothing words as if he was really upset to lose Nana.

  
But the one that steals Johnny's focus away is Taeil's aide, the one that shields Taeil's and Im Seo Hwan with a black umbrella and let himself to be drenched by downpouring rain.

  
He looks frail, like his master, but Johnny soon changes his opinion. He peeks at his middle region, his uniform, wet and sticky by rain. From what he can see, Johnny concluded that he is ripped. Suddenly the assistant glance at him, the young man with youthful appearance stares down at him.

It makes Johnny blushed a bit, because he finds him attractive. At least the rain obscure his blush to be clearly seen.

The man smirks at him and Johnny strucks by the fact the man in front of him is Nana's murderer.


	2. Still at the Funeral

His feet frozen stiff, although his mind is racing, he is unable to move and instead gripped his parasol tighter until his nails turn white. Johnny’s wants to run toward him, beat him, and ask, he wants to hear from his plump lips the reason why he killed Nana. Even though, he knows it by heart why Nana need to be dead.

The funeral is proceeding, calmly and without further complication. Forget Me Not Flowers are decorating Im Jin Ah’s pearly white tombstone by spreading itself stark blue. The cascading evening sky is enveloping the sky with solemnity. 

A tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality. Taeil is standing there with a serene expression. 

“I am sorry for your lost, Nana was a really nice person, and her passing must be a great blow to you” 

“Oh, yeah…thank you for your sincerity, but the goodness that makes her pass away faster than it should be, isn’t it?”

“Nevertheless, the heaven will welcome her with joy.” Taeil’s face is passive, like a cold marble, when he said that. 

“To think, that the one that sent her to heaven, still run amok, makes my heart heavier with regret” Johnny snides. 

Taeil gives a tiny smile. “Don’t you worry, my friend, The Im family will soon erase the existence of malice that hurts their precious family member.” His aide nodded slightly in approval.

The exchange between them was cut short by the sound of Taeil’s phone. Though, He doesn’t answer. 

He orders “Ten, handle the reservation for tonight’s dinner. My Esteemed Father will be there. “

“Most Certainly my liege”  
His voice was silvery, and it’s hard to believe it belongs to an assassin.

“Well, it was nice to meet you. See you soon Johnny.”

“The Pleasure is mine”; “It was an honor to meet with third in line of Im family enterprise”

Taeil doesn’t answer he just nods and goes to clear himself from funeral’s vicinity.

As the space between Johnny and Ten was reduced. He whispers “Don’t mention his position in the Im's family. Mr. Johnny, its pet peeve of my master. You should be careful.” Ten said appealingly.

“And your master should watch his movement too, don’t be too rash” Johnny added.

“Well-spoken Mr. Johnny, I hope our relationship will improve greatly at our next meeting.” Ten smiles lovingly.

“As you wish, see you soon. Ten”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be continuation of this~


End file.
